


AGAPE

by ladyaliria



Series: Tipos de Amor (PT-BR) [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: AAAAAAAAAAA angst and sorrow, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Cheating, F/F, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyaliria/pseuds/ladyaliria
Summary: amor altruísta; espirituala essência do amor ágape é o autossacrifíciouma forma única de amar que distingue-se pela sua natureza e caráter.「F!Robin x Olivia」





	AGAPE

**Author's Note:**

> Essa oneshot deixa é bem implícita sobre seus acontecimentos rsrsrs. É MAIS PQ A IDEIA DE STRIPPER!OLIVIA ERA MUITO LEGAL OKKKKKKKKKK.

A batida eletrônica ecoava ao longe. Um homem de terno escoltou-a através dos corredores, estes mais escuros do que gostaria. Seguira sua presença até o último dos quartos, ao qual logo acomodara-se. O sofá, de uma cor vibrante de vermelho escarlate, trazia o contraste ideal as paredes negras de tonalidade piche. Era possível notar os pequeninos cristais reluzirem à luminosidade, mas isto somente se prestasse bastante atenção.

Percorreu o olhar pela diminuta sala sem muito interesse, embora seu coração despusesse de uma opinião totalmente contrária, palpitando de maneira tão desenfreada que por pouco não pensou na possibilidade do mesmo saltar pela sua boca à fora. Além do sofá, também havia uma pequena mesa redonda de vidro espelhado, com duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho prontas para serem usufruídas. Olhou em seu relógio de pulso, mais como uma medida para ocupar sua mente do que de fato verificar as horas.

 _Duas da manhã_ , murmurou a si própria, descontente.

Robin levou uma das mãos ao rosto, recostando-se no sofá. A luz fluorescente incomodava seus olhos, ao que precisou escondê-los com os próprios dedos. O anel dourado que jazia no dedo anelar despertou sua atenção de repente, como se o mesmo não passasse de uma criatura indesejada. Um intruso.

_Você ainda está aí, não é mesmo?_

Suspirou fundo, fechando os olhos logo em seguida. Teria caído no sono se não fosse pelo modo brusco como a porta fora aberta, revelando uma garota de aparência bem mais nova e nem um pouco recatada. Os fios sedosos pendiam por sobre o ombro, estes de coloração rósea, tecidos a partir de uma raiz clara até encontrarem seu fim no tom magenta desbotado que partia da metade de seu cabelo.

“Ah, graças à Naga.” Um suspiro lhe escapou pelos lábios finos. “Ainda bem que não terei que… fazer coisas vergonhosas pra não ser esfaqueada na volta pra casa.”

A mulher arregalou os olhos, um pouco surpresa pelo linguajar que a recém-chegada usou. Molhou a garganta com a própria saliva, observando-a se servir com o vinho que até então mofava sobre a mesa.

“Dia difícil?” Foi a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça, uma tentativa falha de quebrar o clima embaraçoso que se instalara.

“J-Já tive piores.” A jovem respondeu com uma careta, erguendo-a a taça. Robin a pegou com ambas as mãos.

“Mhm… entendo.”

“Mas e você?” Ela virou-se, um sorriso estampado de ponta a ponta. “Primeira vez aqui?”

“Pode se dizer que sim.” Bebericou o líquido, desviando o olhar das íris rosadas que a encaravam.

Ouviu uma risadinha, seguida de um peso sobre suas pernas. Quando voltou a fitá-la, percebeu que o espaço que as dividiam era quase inexistente.

“Você sabe, não é tão incomum assim ver pessoas casadas por aqui,” disse, à medida que passeava com a ponta dos dedos pelos ombros da morena, “se me permite a pergunta, adoraria saber o que te trouxe neste fim de mundo.”

Robin pensou, e pensou. Havia, de fato, uma razão para estar ali. Razão esta que ultrapassava os limites de sua sanidade, que deveria ter sido aniquilada há muito tempo, em todas as vezes que tivera chance.

“Curiosidade, talvez.” Respondeu, à medida que tomava outro gole da bebida. Gostaria de ter lhe dito a verdade, mas as palavras que saíram de sua boca divergiram totalmente daquelas que gritavam em sua mente.

A garota pareceu satisfeita com a resposta, ao que prosseguiu com suas carícias.

“Posso?” Quis saber, apontando para o sobretudo que a cobria.

“Vá em frente.” Robin acenou com a cabeça, admirando o jeito adorável com o qual a pequena tentava se livrar da veste. Foi necessário sua ajuda para que enfim pudesse se desfazer da peça, sendo retribuída por uma nova risadinha levemente desconcertada da parte da jovem de cabelos róseos.

“Então… você o ama?” Perguntou ela, em meio aos risos. “Seu marido, quero dizer.”

“… Sim.”

“Mhmmmmm, entendi…” Proferiu a mesma em um tom desconfiado.

O silêncio não durou por mais do que alguns segundos até que um novo questionamento surgisse.

“Mas, tipo assim, você o ama muito muito, ou muito pouco?”

“O suficiente para manter suas esperanças de pé.” Um suspiro cansado escapou-lhe pelos lábios.

“Isso não me parece amor.” A réplica veio em uma entonação jocosa.

“O que parece pra você?”

“Obrigação.” Ela respondeu prontamente.

“Bem, há quem diga que ele também se chame assim.”

As mãos pequeninas da dançarina foram de encontro aos botões de sua camisa social, mas pararam assim que a curiosidade lhe batera de novo.

“Quantas vezes você já traiu seu marido?”

“Esta será a primeira vez, caso você considere visitas a boates de strip-tease como tal.”

“Você já esteve com uma mulher antes?” Ela a encarou séria, não satisfeita com a prévia resposta.

“Sim.”

“Agora sim uma coisa incomum!” A jovem exclamou, sorridente. “A maioria das mulheres que vem aqui só querem saber qual o gosto do pecado.”

“Tem gosto de tristeza e arrependimento.” As palavras mais soaram-lhe como uma memória agridoce.

“Seria ela a razão por trás disso?”

“Talvez.” Robin a fitou hesitante. O sorriso de criança travessa não mais fazia parte de seus lábios pintados de batom.

“Que… que tipo de pessoa ela era?” Indagou, por mais que sentisse certo desconforto em seu âmago pelo excesso de respostas desanimadas por parte de sua cliente.

“Olivia.” O nome veio-lhe como uma reação automática, seguido de um breve silêncio. “Ela era… uma garota incrível do colegial. Tão bonita que nunca acreditei que fosse verdadeiramente humana. Levamos apenas alguns meses para cedermos à paixão.”

“E… e o que aconteceu?” Do contrário das outras vezes, seu olhar manteve-se cabisbaixo.

“Nada do que eu não tivesse previsto.” Robin suspirou desapontada.

O silêncio novamente dominou o cômodo. Nem mesmo o ritmo eletrônico da música pudera ser ouvido através daquelas paredes. Os únicos sonidos que reverberavam naquele momento eram a respiração cálida de ambas chocando-se uma contra a outra.

“Você ainda a ama?” A jovem, por fim, decidiu quebrar a quietude com uma última pergunta.

“Mais do que qualquer coisa que já amei em toda minha vida.”

A pequena a agarrou no mesmo instante, para surpresa de Robin, que não soube ao certo como reagir. Os olhos arregalaram-se, atônitos, com as palavras que vieram inesperadamente em seu ouvido.

“ _Ela sempre te amará também.”_


End file.
